


Doll

by TV_head



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TV_head/pseuds/TV_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry guys  but I might come back  latter this year   Cuse I already have like half of the 6 chapter   On my phone     But when I look back at this I don't like how I wrote it so I might jut rewrite it all together really</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a man that loved to make dolls out of clay, his dolls where so beautiful that people all over the world would come and buy or see them. 'They look like real people' some would say

'They look like they can come alive!' Say the others, So much praise the man would revive for his work but he still felt so empty.

One day when the man was working on his newest doll there was a knock on his door

Knock, Knock, Knock.

The where slow nocks, like the man behind the door had all the time In the world

So the doll maker went to open the door and behind the door was a woman draped in a brown and gold. The woman brought forth a object covered in cloth

"I heard you where lonely my friend so I brought this to quench your thirst. All you must do is put this in any doll you chose and it would come alive."

With that said the woman placed the object in the doll makers hands and walked off.

The man went back to his doll and gently placed the object in the cloth down on the table and looked at the doll laying unfinished on the table.

"If I can bring my doll to life then I must make this doll the most beautiful of them all!' Thought the doll maker reaching for his clay to start anew.

"I will give this doll hair white as snow and eyes red as blood, long thin limes and a childish face to complete at it all." The doll maker spoke out loud, excitedly as he painted the clay a milky cream color for the dolls skin burning a symbol of the cancer on its left hip painting it red, smile forever planted on his face as he placed the dolls hair on its head but the man stopped after placing small shares of glass for its nails .

The doll maker does not know how the object looks like, and then doll maker sets the unfinished doll on the table gently before unwrapping the cloth. Inside the cloth were two red catlike glass eyes as if the woman knew the man had planed on using red eyes , and a small golden cylinder connected to the eyes by a thing wire, now the man new what to do.

Turning his doll over onto its face and stomach and carefully cut open the doll and placed the small golden cylinder in the doll along with the eyes before patching it up the best he could.

Turning over his doll and brushing the pads of his fingers over the dolls long eyelashes and waited for the doll to rise but it never did. The doll maker sighed in defeat and was ready to give up but he spotted a note in the cloth. Picking up the note and opening it he read

"To bring you doll to life it must have a soul a purpose it needs a name only then will your doll awaken from its slumber"

"A name?" The man spoke out softly

"Your name ...it shall be ..Karkat Vantas that is your name" When his sentence ended the dolls eyes snapped open and glowed. its body glowed as light beamed from the cracks on the dolls body

The doll was braking.

"NNOO" the man screamed out as he covered his eyes from the light and sobbed at his failer.

There was boom a blast of light then silence.

The doll no a human boy laid on the ground his body glowing faintly. the doll maker opened his eyes and stopped his sobbing quietly got up and walked to the boy on the floor.

"Karkat?" The man voice was low and quit as he spoke, the boy slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes then smiled at the doll maker.

"Yes daddy"

The man died years after the birth of his doll, his only son leaving him his fortune and his gift of making dolls to karkat.

The doll, Karkat was left to suffer in sadness and self-pity alone in a large house in the the end of the street.

Until someone found him.


	2. doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doll was left all alone for so many years he slowly lost how to feel all he has left is anger and curiosity no longer can he feel sadness or joy or security but when a boy comes to visit the "doll house" to find the ghost of the doll only to find something completely different

"I heard there is a ghost in the doll house"

"The doll house? What's the doll house?"

"Oh my gosh you never heard the story of the doll house!?"

"..No"

"Well let me tell you then. Some years back there was this doll maker that made all these pretty dolls and people would come and buy them and stuff"

"Ok"

"So the man was lonely or something I guess and brought one of his dolls to life with magic!"

"woah really"

"I don't know I wasn't these to see it go down. Anyway before you so rudely interrupted me ahem, so they lived together for a long time but the doll maker got sick and died then a month later the house caught on fire but it didn't burn down but the doll boy was still inside"

"How did the house get set on fire?"

"No one knows but when they finally put the fire out and inspected the house they found a doll in the middle of the stair way that looked exactly like the doll maker's son but it didn't have one single scratch on it"

"But that makes no sense if he it was in the fire right? Ugh anyway what did they do to the doll"

"They buried the doll next to the doll maker's grave and gave him a tombstone and even a coffin"

"Why would they do that for just one small doll?"

"Because the doll was a boy with a real soul so they wanted him to rest with his father. He should have at least had that right? After all the loneliness inside that big old house all alone"

"Why did you have to make it so sad and depressing?"

"Not my fault"

"So do you thing the ghost is the dolls spirit"

"Yeah probably still looking for his dad"

"Why would he still be looking for his dad?"

"He never got to say good-bye to him"

"How sad"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had a very ordinary life, he had friends and hobbies like any other teen would. He loved to read comics and talk to girls he loved movies and superheroes and pranking his friends, but what made John different from the rest was he had these dolls that supposedly belonged to the son of the doll maker. Each one showed a different emotions but he only have four and he knew there was more, so he had plan to go to the old "doll house" and see if he can recover others if they are not burned to a crisp that is. John texted his best friend Dave to come along with some others to join in on the fun. They all planned to stay there for the night and tell ghost story's or called the ghost of the "doll" but john still had to complete his mission to find the other dolls. There was a knock on the door and john raced down the stairs to get the door before his father did, he could hear the excited voices of his friends and he neared the door.

Time to put his plan to action and visit the "doll house".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> Sorry its short I will make sure to make the next chapter longer!


	3. the story starts now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doll was left all alone for so many years he slowly lost how to feel all he has left is anger and curiosity no longer can he feel sadness or joy or security but when a boy comes to visit the "doll house" to find the ghost of the doll only to find something completely different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> characters belong to Andrew Hussie idea for this story belongs to me  
> anyone know what a Kudos is? i don't

To say John was excited was and understatement, he was shaking from excitement mentally and physically ready to go to the “doll’s house” and find his prize. John doesn’t care if the doll has a scratch on it or not as long as it was there he will be happy. As John opened his front door his friends greeted him with hugs or punches on his shoulder before them walking into the living room. Yes John was embarrassed about his father’s collection of stupid clowns he calls Harlequins but they will just going to grab a few snacks and leave.  
“Is that velvet cake I smell!?” Terezi crackled running strait to the kitchen as the rest fallowed suit. Johns Dad was in the kitchen making for cake why he always wants to make cake or backed goods john will never know.  
“Come on guys we have to get there before it gets dark” Jade said quickly grabbing some snacks from the cabinet and pushing everyone minus john’s Dad out the door.  
“Ok OK jeez!” Terezi pouted before skipping along the side walk her cane taping the ground as she speed ahead of the small group. Jade, Dave and Rose decided to catch up to Terezi leaving Vriska and John alone in the back, this made John blush a little. ‘where they planning this?’ he thought he had no clue that the spider was checking out her pray as they walked on.  
“so john, why are we going to the Doll’s house?” Vriska asked stretching out some words as she twirling a piece of hair on her finger.  
‘Wow she is so cute! No one can beat her cuteness! ’ John mentally admired Vriska, blush dusting on his checks without him noticing. Giggling Vriska spoke up  
“well?” stretching out the words as she spoke out.  
“Oh! Um well just for the heck of it! You know since Halloween is so close!”  
John stuttered on his words as Vriska laughed at his shyness. ‘One day I will ask her out’ John promised himself feeling pride build up in his chest. They neared the “Doll’s house” stopping just on the front porch. There was a lock on the door and a note.  
‘Do not disturb there rest. Leave him alone.’  
John read out loud but Vriska laughed and grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair and worked on picking the lock, there was a click and the sound of the heavy lock falling.  
“And that is how it’s done, read and weep losers” she laughed in triumph as she kicked the door open and walked in turning on her flashlight she pulled out of her back.  
“woah! This place is huge!” Jade and John said in unison as they all flashed there flash lights in different directions creating a light show that would reflect or shimmer when hitting a forgotten shiny object.  
“This is just the stair way, I suggest we go to the to the living room of this house” rose spoke walking past a door way to another room as the rest fallowed.  
“When are we going to explore?” Terezi crackled out waiting at any sign to go off and explore the house.  
“Latter TZ, we still got to unpack our stuff like it’s a camp site all up and here”  
“Then what are you waiting for, hurry up and unpack! I got some exploring to do!!!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ “..Gamzee...what was that noise?’  
The broken doll tried to speak but was so week, siting on the piano stool with only this man for company.  
“I don’t know Karbro but I will go check on it, you just stay put best friend’  
“Whats a Best Friend?” the doll asked his eyes hazy and dizzy , Gamzee swallowed down his tears he asked that same question every time he said it and it hurt him to know his best friend can no long feel happiness but it was better than listening to his pain.  
“It’s nothing Karbro, let me go see what that noise was OK bro” Gamzee gave a sad smile and left the room closing the door quietly.  
“Am I causing him pain…?”  
The doll turns to face the piano and plays.  
\------------------------------------------------------- 

John and the others unpacked and began exploring, the first floor first then the second floor then the garden and when they are done they will go back to their ‘home bass’ and tell scary story’s all night long till they fall asleep.  
“I’m going to go up stair ok guys!” John did not wait for an answer as he ran up the large west wing stair case and want in the first room he saw which happened a large doll caring room .  
“Now if I was a doll where will I be?” John softly spoke out to himself flashing his flash light to the side and finding if reflected off of something and that something was a Doll!  
“Wow that was easy! Hey there beautiful, come to daddy.” John put down his flash light and carefully picked up the doll. The dolls face showed surprise its ruby eyes sparkling in the light of the flashlight, its hair was pure white its skin fare and still smooth to the touch.  
“It’s OK little guy I’m here to protect you” john grabbed a small towel to wrap around the doll and securely placed it in his bag.  
“One found, time to go” john grabbed his flash light racing out of the room to go to the next.


	4. Enter- the ghost of the Doll house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doll was left all alone for so many years he slowly lost how to feel all he has left is anger and curiosity no longer can he feel sadness or joy or security but when a boy comes to visit the "doll house" to find the ghost of the doll only to find something completely different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter- the ghost of the Doll house  
> Johnkat! Daverezi! Slight john x Vriska  
> cheracters do not belong to me

Dave and Terezi where alone in the dining room, Terezi licking nothing but dust but it seemed like she did not mind at all. 

“These colors taste so good!!” Terezi face was taking in a pink blush, her face showed pure joy. Her hands wondered to any object she found in the slow exploration of the large dining room. Her cane having been given to Dave a few minutes ago. There was the sound of the old crocked door opening Dave turning his head to the door in full alert as Terezi froze and stood up strait to hear the intruder as they entered the room. 

“hey Dave , Terezi you guys know where John went?’ Vriska asked stretching out some words as she always does. Dave just Shrugged his shoulders as Terezi crackling in the background.

“Don’t know Serket but I think Egdert is waiting in that closet for his well-earned 7 minutes in heaven” Vriska snorted, her face showing annoyance. 

“I mean it Dave I can’t find him and no one knows where he is” her voice was series and has a strange uncommon worried tone to it. 

“Shit”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John’s flashlight danced from wall to wall , crawled door to door looking for his prize that was the dolls. Footsteps he can hear footsteps and they are coming John’s way! Was it the ghost of the doll or was it a angry sprit taking the large house as its home. Thinking quickly john opened the door next to him only to find it was locked. The footsteps where getting closer. John ran down the corridor trying out door after door only to find them all locked, the only thing that scared him was why the doors were locked when they were open minutes ago when he passed by. John ran as fast as he could, as long as he was away from whatever was making the rushed heavy footsteps was far away from his location . Passing by where the stars meet the main hallway near the entrance of the house. 

Then there it was, the sound of a piano the notes playing smoothly the tone happy and kind but turning cold and sad as the notes played on. John stopped running and stood to look over his shoulder, all he saw was the dark shadow of the thing that was following him. The moon, deciding to make its presents known, shine through the broken window that sat in the middle of the separating hallways upstairs, shedding light on the ghost , no the man’s face. Three long scars running across his face, his hair wild and untamed, crazy bangs framing his face, a tall and intimidating figure. 

The sound of the piano was loud and ringed throughout the house as it came from behind the man that stood his ground at the opening of the west wing. 

“You best leave bro” the man said voice ruff his face cold showing not emotion.

“Why?” John asked confused, it was not like it was his house he can’t just kick him out John thought.

“stop trying to take him away, he is not made of motherfucking gold you can’t just melt him down to make you motherfucking jewelry” the man snarled his face scrunching up in discuss, this confused John.

“What? No way I’m not here for your umm … friend. I’m here for these dolls” John explained as he gently placed his bag down to reveal the doll to the man. The man face seemed a bit surprised before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Where did you find that?” he asked his voce going low, John kept his ground.

“I founded it in one of the rooms” John answered simply putting back the delicate doll in his bag. The man did not seamed convinced but held out his hand.

“Give me the motherfucking doll bro, if you know what’s good for ya” he threatened john, eyes narrowed and voice low.

“No way I still need to find the rest of them!” John resisted back strait to show his full height trying to look intimating , even if the other was defiantly taller. 

“its ‘his’ doll , give it to me, now” the man began to walk close to John reaching for the bag only to grab air as John ducked and ran the other way, towards the music. 

“Motherfucker! Come back here!” the man shouted behind him as he ran after him. 

“Feet don’t fail me now!” John ran till the music got louder and louder coming to the end of the hallway meeting large double doors. 

“Don’t open that door!” the man shouted as John opened the door and shut it behind him barricading it with chairs and whatever the empty room had to offer.

“..Gamzee?” A small voice sounded behind John, John froze as the music stopped with a bad note. The thin doll like figure turning around in the chair it sat on, eye like dyed glass hazy and shiny, skin milky and smooth looking that it was hard to see the thin white hair from a distance, its hair was mess and short. John felt as if he was being dragged to the boy that sat on the piano stool.

‘Vriska might be pretty but this guy takes the cake …wait but I’m not homosexual!’ John thought in panic as his body was being dragged closer and closer to the boy.

‘Wait why is he getting closer to me?’ John was confused until he felt the strange pull on his body and panicked, dragging his feet on the floor to stop himself. Johns didn’t notice the sound of his bag opening and the doll leaving his side. When John did noticed the boys arms where open as if waiting for a hug, as the doll floated to him the air around the room picked up , colorful Autumn leaves from outside danced in through the window as the doll came in contact with the boy. 

“What did you motherfucking do!?” the door busted open to revealed a shocked man, his hair violently being flipped by the fast winds within the room.

“I don’t know!” John yelled back in shock holding on to a cracked pillar the man soon joining him and the doors slammed shut behind him.

“What happening?!” John yelled a bit scared and the wind began to pick them off their feet, they fought to keep themselves collected to the ground but the man could not and ended up having to grip Johns hand as he slipped. 

“You gave him the doll!” the man yelled back his hair being swept back eyes watering from the fast winds. 

“What does that have to do with anything!?” John yelled back waiting for a replay but can only see his lips moving and the sound of the roaring wind.

“What!?” John tried to listen but could not. Turning his head to see the boy, John saw as the doll began to crack and boy began to shimmer. Seconds later the doll was nothing but red dust swilling around the boy as he hunched over like he was in pain. Then the boy fell as the red dust sprinkled on the boys head and everything stopped. The wind was gone but not without leaving a huge mess, leaves where scattered chairs were thrown to their sides, the only thing left standing was the large red wood piano in the middle of the room. John got up and hesitantly walked over to the boy on the ground, kneeling on one knee to push away the boy’s hair from his face. Slowly the boy’s eyes opened as he turned his head to look at John.

“Hey, are you OK?’ John asked gently as the man walked to stand near John, the boy blinked and nodded his head.

“..Who are you?” The asked voice quiet, John just smiled.  
“I’m John, what’s your name?” the boy blinked again small bits of his memory returning to him, ‘my name? What’s my again? Oh that’s right!’ the boy thought over quickly. 

“Karkat, Karkat Vantas”


	5. leaveing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah Homestuck doesn’t belong to me I’m sure I would of messed it up if it did tho XD   
> Ok JOHNKAT! Well sort off its not really there yet but its getting there   
> Anyway please enjoy my work ! 
> 
> Warnings  
> Maybe some cursing

Karkat was lifted by Gamzee grabbing his hand and walking passed John , Gamzee giving John a slight look before walking out the door.  
“Hey ! where do you think your going?!” John yelled after them jogging to them. 

Gamzee didn’t answer just keeped waking. Karkat absent mindedly following Gamzee.   
“But ... That thing that just happened! How did that even happen? Hey I want some answers here ” John said getting frustrated with the tall man. Gamzee sighed giving John lazy smile

“Fine mother fucker if yeah want to know ask this little mother fucker “ Gamzee said pushing karkat towards him, karkat nearly tripping face still absent of emotion. ‘That’s kind of creepy ‘ John thought caching Karkat from tripping.

“uhh I don’t think he knows how to talk…?”John looked down at Karkat, his eyes had a more human look to them now .  
“Well if a mother fucker doesn’t want to talk he doesn’t have to “ Gamzee shrugged grabbing Karkats hand and walking towards another room. Gamzee pushed Karkat into the empty room closing the door before turning to John, who was looking over his shoulder with a confused look at karkat before the door closed.

“Ok motherfucker, don’t go telling anyone about my best motherfucking friend or ill clobber ya” Gamzee threatened.

“Why not, why if he need help or something “ John ignored the threat still looking at the closed door over the tall man’s shoulder.

“Because some motherfuckers will want to find him a sell him for pieces that’s why, and he has me if he needs any motherfucking help” Gamzee narrowed his eyes slightly still keeping a slouched position. 

“well what if you’re not there to help him out huh? Ever thought of that” John smiles slightly thinking he has the upper hand in the argument.

“why do you even care kid” Gamzee asked.

Well that got John stomped, why did he cared so much for some guy he just meet? He didn’t even have a actual conversation with him so why did he care so much?  
“…well I don’t really know, just think I should care for my friends “ John responded smiling awkwardly , Gamzee gave him an odd look before scuffling letting out a soft chuckle.  
“you didn’t even talk to him and your calling a motherfucker your best friend”

“yeah why not” john shrugged getting Gamzees attention.

“JOHN!? HEY DUD WERE ARE YOU” yells came from down the hall 

“fine comeback tomorrow and you can try to talk to Karbro” Gamzee leaveing no time for john to respond when he entered the room.  
“hey wait “ john reached for the handle to find it was locked.   
Footsteps where heard as his friends got closer,   
“im over here ! “ John yelled walking to where he thought his friends were   
‘ok then tomorrow ‘ John thought walking down the hallway and down the steps to where the group gathered. 

Dave walked to him “woah dud where did you go it’s like you disappeared or some shit “ John laughed, Vriska and Jade joining the two   
“ yeah where did you go John?” Jade and Vriska asked in unison.

‘did they not here any of that’ john thought quickly before answering   
“oh just upstairs to see if they had any cool old stuff lying around” John was really lying he was looking for some old dolls before the weird shit happened. 

“well what did you find then?” Terezi asked leaning agents a wall giving a sharking smile. 

“nothing place is mostly just broken rotten stuff not in any good conditions “ John shrugged.

“we should be heading back then “ Rose added into the conversation   
“yeah lets go” John agreed speed walking to the room where they placed there stuff. 

‘”wait were not going to sleep here “Dave asked confused, eyebrow raised high to be sean over his shades. 

“Nope “ John answered quickly grabbing his stuff and leaving out the door   
“Why is he in such a rush “ Vriska muttered a bit angrily.

The rested fallowed suit, caching up to John quickly leaving the property to itself for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH IM SORRY I DIDN’T UBDATE IN SO LONG FINALES AND FCAT IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUT! 
> 
> Ah sorry for any misspells or anything and for not wrighting Gamzee so well ugh anyway please review i want to know what you guys think
> 
> Ok good night its way to late for this kinda stuff


	6. On hiatus

I'm so sorry to the people who were reading this but I have lost interest in the story at the moment and I might not be posting any time soon

Maybe if I get back into it I will finish this story but at the moment my mind is on another two on named "Redamancy" ( kanda x allen fanciction )which will be posted on a shared account of my friend and I - u/4381886/Twin-Genocide

And another I'm working on by the name of "Time to wake up sleeping beauty" which is a toothcup (toothless x hiccup) fan fiction I'm just starting to actually write this one so I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with it really but I have this whole idea for it Anyway thank you all for your comments and I hope you guys will still be around when I come back to this story again -Bone Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Ok then Johnkat story because I like johnkat
> 
> So karkat is a doll that is now a living boy wow that sounds like Pinocchio and one day he is found ok this is the first chapter then. Please review!


End file.
